


Problemas

by a_coffee_for_Platon, Mr_Aziraphael



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Sweet He Tian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_coffee_for_Platon/pseuds/a_coffee_for_Platon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Aziraphael/pseuds/Mr_Aziraphael
Summary: ¿Qué hacen los humanos ante lo prohibido?
Relationships: He Tian/Jian Yi (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Problemas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symphony_Of_Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/gifts).



> Este escrito es una historia vista por mi como el ángel invisible que puedo ser 🖤 a_coffe_for_Platon es el humano que me ayuda a describir las sensaciones, ya que como ángel que soy no siento de la misma manera.
> 
> Este es otro trabajo que Symphony_Of_Thieves disfrutó antes que nadie 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤
> 
> PD: a_coffe_for_Platon borró la primera versión 🤦♂️

Hubo una época en la que el amor de dos hombres era un delito cuya pena era la muerte. Dos enamorados en una sociedad así solo pueden demostrar su cariño en las cosas simples, como lavar la fruta con delicadeza y llevarla en un plato ya cortada a la mesa, o simplemente verse a los ojos… He Tian trabajaba para el gobierno que ejecutaba las condenas para personas que eran acusadas de perversión y también deseaba el amor de a Jian Yi, lo que no sabía era que el corazón de su amigo palpitaba por otro llamado Zhan Zheng Xi.

Tian era un hombre alto, delgado, de facciones duras, pelo negro, su alma vivía atormentada por lo que había tenido que hacer a lo largo de su vida. Para resarcir su alma durante un rato invitó a su casa a Jian Yi, cuando el rubio delgado llegó le invitó a sentarse a la mesa.  
—He Tian ¿qué es eso que has cocinado?  
—No te preocupes que no he vertido lejía en tu plato, solo es pastel de carne. — Mientras levantaba su pie y lo ponía sobre la pierna de su invitado, Jian Yi dio un respingo con el que tiro el plato —¡¿qué haces imbécil?! Ahora tengo que cambiarme de ropa y no traje otra muda, ¡se suponía que venía a hablar de negocios He! —  
—No te preocupes, te pasaré ropa, ve a la ducha mientras la busco, te puedes desnudar y empezar a ducharte porque está el calentador encendido— Le dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a su habitación a buscar una toalla y ropa para Jian, una vez las tuvo se fue al baño que estaba con la puerta abierta, seguramente para que pudiera entrar a dejar las cosas, si alguien hubiera visto lo que iba a suceder unos minutos después les habría costado la vida a ambos.

Jian Yi tenía un cuerpo deseable, He lo observaba desde la puerta mientras veía caer el jabón por la espalda de su amigo, Jian se apresuró a cerrar la ducha y a girarse para mirar a He, sabía que le estaba mirando, el reflejo en la cerámica lo había delatado—Dame la toalla, quiero secarme antes de volverme un cubito de hielo—Aquí tienes, te he traído una camiseta y pantalones de básquet, no es lo más formal, pero no te dará problemas— comenzó a secarse las orejas donde descansaban sus pendientes mientras esperaba para ver qué hacía Tian—deberías secarte el cuerpo antes que la cabeza idiota, te vas a enfriar.

Jian Yi se vistió despacio, mientras He le pasaba prenda a prenda, cuando estuvo completamente vestido, incluida esa camiseta del número 24 fue el instante en el que He Tian perdió el control diciendo —Que le den al sistema— Tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, ventaja de ser más alto, y le besó despacio, primero con la duda de si sería correspondido, después con la premura de probar por fin los labios que llevaba años deseando sentir, cuando ya ambos estaban agitados se abrió paso la satisfacción y plenitud que permite el disfrutar de ser besado y de besar lentamente.

Yi empezó a preocuparse después de haber actuado, sabía que los podían matar por lo que habían hecho, así que decidió irse antes de que pasara a mayores.  
Mientras se retiraba lentamente dijo—He Tian esto no ha ocurrido, nos vemos otro día—Adiós Jian Yi— fue lo único que pudo responder, ojalá las cosas fuesen diferentes pensó. Mientras se sentó en el suelo a recordar lo recién vivido.


End file.
